


No Distance Left To Run

by exotic_cucumber



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Break Up, Heartbreak, M/M, Songfic, Suicide, deans having a hard time dealing with it, hes drunk, its based off of a song, its super short, ive been sad all day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:44:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9258449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exotic_cucumber/pseuds/exotic_cucumber
Summary: ive just been real sad all day and listening to No Distance Left To Run by Blur which is a breakup song so it inspired me to write.ps i recommend listening to this song while reading this. its makes more sense.





	

_"I'm sorry Dean. It's over. I can't do this anymore," Cass said as he packed his bags._

_Dean stood, crying. He didn't know what to say. He had nothing to say. He couldn't stop him._

_"Okay..." He sniffled. That was all he could do._

Dean woke to his own sobs. He got up, and with heavy feet, dragged himself to the fridge and got a beer to drown out sad memories.

He had chugged down 7 or 8, he lost count, when he grabbed his phone and opened his messages. He clicked on Castiel's and started typing.

 

**_I'm sorry. I hope you understand that I love you. I didn't mean to hurt you. you wont to worry anymore. Goodbye. ~Dean._ **

He sent the message and got up, grabbed an unopened bottle of vodka and a bottle of pain pills, turned on  _No Distance Left To Run_ by Blur and sat on the couch. Poured pills in his hand and swallowed them, chasing them down with vodka.

He was almost dead.

He didn't hear his phone ringing, or his door being opened and Cass coming in. The last thing he saw was Castiel kneeling in front of him, screaming his name.

"Dean! Dean no please come on stay with me. DEAN!" Then it all went black.

**It's over**  
**You don't need to tell me**  
**I hope you're with someone who makes you**  
**feel safe in your sleeping tonight**  
**I won't kill myself, trying to stay in your life**  
**I got no distance left to run**  
  
**When you see me**  
**Please turn your back and walk away**  
**I don't want to see you**  
**Cos i know the dreams that you keep is wearing me**  
**When your coming down, think of me here**  
**I got no distance left to run**  
  
**It's over, I knew it would end this way**  
**I hope you're with someone who makes you feel**  
**That this life is the night**  
**And it settles down, stays around**  
**Spends more time with you**  
**I got no distance left to run**

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading my dudes. sorry its so short and shitty


End file.
